


临水照花人

by BerrytypeU



Category: Jaedo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerrytypeU/pseuds/BerrytypeU





	临水照花人

《临水照花人》  
0  
郑在玹偷偷用公司的电脑打开非公开注册同志论坛的时候，加班的同事几乎都已经下班。格子间内灯光昏暗，运行着的主机发出微隐的声音，尚未关掉的打印机闪着幽幽的绿光。这种环境下，戴着粗框眼镜浏览网页的郑在玹，好似一个情报局特工。  
论坛的帖子五花八门花花绿绿，郑在玹紧盯着发帖人一栏，终于找到了熟悉的id：@focusbunny   
他更新了。  
再确认办公室并无他人后，郑在玹将光标移动到标题上，然后点击。  
“昨天偷拍这张照片真的很不容易……蹲在xx会馆后院的灌木丛一个半小时……不过这次手没有抖真是万幸。大家自己看就好，千万不要转出论坛哦，晚安∧∧”  
点开大图，清秀俊拔的男人站在阳台上，手中的书是半开半合的状态。不知望向何处，柔软的发丝被阳光镀上一圈晕环，显出淡淡的棕色，一些绿植的叶片挡住了镜头的下半部分。  
就光是看着，郑在玹脸上也不自觉地陷出了两个酒窝，就好像孩子吃到了最喜爱的糖果，整颗心都坠入了浓稠的蜜里。  
小心翼翼地退出、清空浏览记录、关机，郑在玹带着一百二十分的满足准备赶最后一趟公车回家。他感觉自己现在应该和办公室内追星的女同事看自家爱豆物料时一样，嘴角是一个上扬的漂亮的弧度吧。  
但是他的这份快乐是永远无法与人分享的。  
不是因为他非直男的性取向，而是因为他所迷恋的人的身份。  
金道英，N城同志圈里的传说级人物，见过他本人的人少之又少，不是豪门权贵就是一掷千金的纨绔子弟。可是这样一个雪攒的人，干的却是出卖身体的职业，成了达官显贵手中的玩物，论坛里的人常常唏嘘不已，觉得如此尤物被一群散发铜臭味的老货糟蹋实属上天不公。  
网上流传着许多偷拍的照片，平凡的同志们只有通过这个渠道才可一窥真容。  
回到家的郑在玹洗漱完毕，迫不及待地滚进了被子里，让上面散发的洗衣粉的清香环抱自己。手机的提示灯亮起来像熠耀萤火，明明灭灭。郑在玹睡眼惺忪，解锁查看，原来是论坛的客户端自动推送的热帖：  
“想看一眼道英也太难了吧TT，并不是有钱就能认识的人啊……想见面要先带上礼物在会馆一楼排队呢，他派人取上去看过之后才会决定见谁……什么呀……以为谁钱出的多就能成功……可事实是看他自己当时的兴趣……虽然不可思议，但是我还是觉得这样的道英很酷……天，我没救了。”  
下面的人纷纷留言，一边感慨这样的话就算自己成了富翁也没有机会，一边再刷一波@focusbunny拍的金道英的美照。  
郑在玹快速地从评论区保存自己没见过的照片，对聊天内容倒是不甚在意。  
“这个周日xx会馆有舞会诶，楼主要不要去试试看？反正也只是想看一眼嘛。但是……门票钱还蛮贵的TT要六七千这样子。”  
刷到这条的时候，郑在玹刻意地停顿了一下，然后退出了论坛，发现手机还有百分之三的电量，赶紧连接充电器为其续命。  
月蕴包着柔和的朦胧浸泡在夜空里。郑在玹却有些睡不着了。想见金道英一次的愿望像春天的绿芽从腐殖土中虬曲着延展，野蛮生长。  
陷入梦境前，郑在玹想自己积攒的钱应该足以支付门票。

1  
周末，郑在玹专门换了一副隐形眼镜，按照营销号上的秋冬男装搭配教程认认真真地打扮了一番，对着镜子端详了许久，还是从橱子里找出了一条羊毛围巾，将脸躲在柔软的屏障后面。  
到了xx会馆，郑在玹交了钱后入场，在穿着做作蛇皮丝绸衬衫和火箭头皮鞋的公子哥中显得格格不入，打扮的像是哪个大学跑出来的纯情校草，他突然后悔穿着大衣跑出来，平时上班穿的半旧不新的全套西装都比这个好。  
公子哥的头发可能是因为喷了太多定型水，在水晶吊灯下发光，郑在玹在想苍蝇能不能在他们头上溜冰，一颗颗棱角分明的头颅让他想到黑手党或者是山口组。对着手机看看，郑在玹刚吹干的头发蓬松清爽，前额的刘海乖巧地垂下，谁看到都要说一句：“好一只大型犬。”  
灯红酒绿的霓光潋滟，十里洋场里的醉生梦死，郑在玹站在角落里，从服务生的托盘上取走了一杯鸡尾酒，小口地饮。中间的舞池挤满了男男女女，伴着芭乐摇晃着身体，肌肤相贴，如同烈焰互相舔舐，谁也不知道今天会馆的客房里会上演怎样的欲望故事.。  
楼梯上的人从二楼走下，上身的衬衫缀满了亮片，在灯光下泛出诡谲的冷光，下身的黑色长裤将修长的双腿恰当好处地裹住。音乐还在继续，人们的目光全都集中到男人的身上，一些沉不住气的直接上去，堆着笑问好，希冀着男人的眼波能在他们的脸上驻足片刻。  
角落的郑在玹在那一瞬间失去了呼吸的能力，耳畔是血管传递的心跳回响，这张脸他在照片上，在梦里，见过了千百次，可当金道英真正出现在他的眼前，郑在玹却还是呆滞地失神，看着对方接过一只装满一底红酒的高脚杯，与来者敷衍地调笑。像是魅惑的游蛇，暗淡地闪耀着他的鳞，手中的玻璃樽俎中是暗红色的琼浆，生而明亮润泽的双眸中却隐着晶莹剔透的桀骜。  
他抬起头，朝着郑在玹的方向。  
眼中缀满夜幕中明灭闪烁的星辰，倾吐出一种温顺的、惹人怜爱的、又略带疲惫的情愫。  
郑在玹低下了头，灯光下的金道英就是神之子，任何欲念在他面前都显得那么庸俗。他将围巾向上拉了拉，鸡尾酒度数很低，可也带给人一种微醺的朦胧。  
金道英厌倦了在众人之间周旋，站上小舞台，顺过麦克风，随便地说了两句诸如“今晚大家要玩的开心”之类的客套话就消失在拐角处。  
脸上好像要喷出热气了，郑在玹将围巾解开，酒杯已经见底，他找到了洗手间，打开水龙头，试图用清冽的冰水来恢复理智。刘海被水打湿，露出了好看的额头形状，平时被黑色粗框眼镜掩盖的是一张酷似希腊雕塑的脸。郑在玹看了看时间，发现已经不早，他计算着现在路上还会不会有计程车，准备周一回到社畜状态。  
他围好围巾，转头准备离开。  
亮片在昏暗的洗手间内也仍然摄人心魄，郑在玹这才发现金道英出现在这逼仄的空间，贴着墙。  
“小帅哥怎么穿这种衣服来舞会啊？不合适哦……”  
金道英走上前，去撩拨郑在玹已经沾水成了绺的碎发，嘴角挑着一丝玩味，眼睛直勾勾地盯着对方。一时间，郑在玹竟没有想到什么回答的话语，在这样的目光中，每一寸肌肤都在燃烧成星火，坠落于以太。  
“有没有兴趣……”，金道英抬起头，贴在郑在玹耳边压低了声音。红酒浓郁的果香挑逗着嗅觉，很明显的调情意味。  
“金先生今天肯定很累了，早点睡吧……”郑在玹努力克制自己的声音，不让其有明显的颤抖，他眼角低垂，浓密的睫毛排成了扇形。  
“你还怪可爱的……有兴趣也不行，蟾蜍今天来看着呢，怕我乱搞，要做的话得先给钱。”金道英伸出手，冰凉的指尖抚过郑在玹绯红的脸颊。“你知道吧，“蟾蜍”，就是那个穿皮草站在门口的胖女人……唉，也是，按我的性子来，说不定人家提裤子走了我都没记起来让人家付钱，也不能老这样，对吧？”  
愈发露骨的言语中，郑在玹的手中蛊般被金道英引导着搭在了对方的腰上，然而他马上反应过来，将手弹开。  
“来我们这里也不用害羞。加个好友？”不知道从哪里变出一个手机，找出二维码，示意郑在玹扫一下。“你出去不要说我有手机啊，我们这不给私下和客人联系的……”金道英略微紧张地嘟囔着，这时的他反而像是警惕的兔子，急切地想要往洞里藏一个秘密。  
原来像蛇的只是那件审美奇特的衬衫而已。  
“金先生看见别人也这样？”思索再三后，郑在玹拿出手机，伴随滴的一声，金道英的用户名蹦了出来——一个“。”，头像也是纯白背景，没有其他图案。  
“让你别装假正经就要听话，一口一个金先生我听着烦得慌。还有，你自己看，通讯录里没有别人，你是第一个诶。”  
“你这人好无趣，竟然拿本命做用户名。郑在玹？和你挺配的。”金道英上手捏了捏郑在玹的脸，“是和羊脂玉一样。”  
郑在玹不明白短短十分钟自己怎么就和金道英发展到了交换通讯软件账号的程度，但想到自己好像也没损失什么，便也就乐得自在。

2  
回到家的郑在玹仍然觉得晚上发生的一切如果写成小说一定可以归入“魔幻现实主义”，躺在床上久久无法入眠。  
而另一边，睡在柔软鹅毛被里的金道英将整个人缩在被子里，透过一小块发出白光的电子屏，翻着郑在玹以前的动态，不停地按着红心，时不时将头探出，听走廊上有没有脚步声。其实他也不是很清楚自己今晚为何如此失控。平时的金道英宛若高岭之花，各家纨绔膏粱送来大把钞票，他说退回去不见，没有人敢说一个不字。就连鸨母“蟾蜍”，也是百般低声服小，顺着他的意思来。只要他别闹太过，一个月认真工作个三四次，也足够她赚个盆满钵满。  
可是今晚，他举着酒杯在一群堕入欲望尘埃的雄性动物之间穿行，却一眼看见不合时宜穿着风衣躲在角落里的郑在玹，跟着众人为舞池里的表演鼓掌。金道英一下想到很久以前，他还只是被养在这里，不用接客时，一个政客送给会馆里某个姐姐的宠物狗，眼睛湿漉漉的，目光像早晨的风一样澄澈干净。在这肮脏的地方，他已经很久没有见过这些。  
他自然知道自己在郑在玹这类纯情同志间的人气，不同于平时客户的油嘴滑舌，对方无所适从的生涩让金道英觉得有趣。  
想要接近，想要触摸那种被一眼望得到头的命运碾压过后失去的一种纯洁的愿景。  
他没有什么可顾忌矜持的。喜欢，就上前，给他一个亲近自己的机会；没兴趣了，就转身走人，给再多钱也能让他吃闭门羹。  
异样感情的萌生其实只需要更多一点的多巴胺给大脑变个戏法，可人类依然沉浸于这既短暂又永恒的幸福之中，去经历千百次的轮回。  
金道英拍了拍脸告诉自己，“你只是一时图新鲜罢了。”小心翼翼地把手机藏好，他满足地回到床上。  
胡乱的往胃囊里塞了一个三明治，郑在玹赶往公司，耳机里再亢奋的音乐也很难让一个周一的上班族回复活力，他在颠颠簸簸中半睡半醒。到了办公室，抓紧时间给自己泡了一杯咖啡，闻到熟悉的香气，郑在玹才觉得自己活了过来。  
手机的信息通知栏已经满到快要爆炸。  
通讯软件上的小红点显示57，郑在玹点进动态，发现这57条全都是金道英给他点的赞，从大学时校篮球队的集体照到自己带着学士帽的毕业照，从读研时和室友去海边看日出到上班前不久第一次穿西装对着镜子的自拍，满屏满眼的“♡金道英”。  
什么啊。  
要是是其他人，郑在玹肯定想都不想地关掉对方看自己动态的权限。但金道英是不一样的，虽然这样的举动有点轻浮和令人迷惑，可郑在玹从潜意识里感觉到，金道英身上有一种风月场中不应该有的气质。  
一只被关在金丝笼里的鸟，浑身上下却都闪着名为自由的光，他唱着，敛好飞行用的长羽。“看着吧，我会离开这里。”金道英向世人平静地陈述，就像陈述一个亘古不变的事实。  
他现在胸中又漾开似水的柔情了。  
昨晚的场景依旧历历在目，他的脸上还残存着金道英手指的冰凉，亮片衬衫下迷人的腰部曲线是可以一把环过的程度。  
郑在玹警告自己别再想这些有的没的，还有一堆报表没有完成，再耽误下去今天要完不成任务。  
今天的工作餐有郑在玹最喜欢吃的五花肉，浓郁的褐色酱汁包裹肥美滋味，郑在玹随手拍了一张发动态。其实上班后，他并不喜欢过多曝光自己生活，也不是吃饭前一定要让手机摄像头先“吃”的那种人，但当大家都这么做时，最好还是融入其中，适度地展现一下自己的日常。职场是个很奇怪的圈子，过度的市侩圆滑，过度的孤高独立，都会引起同事的反感。  
完成之后，郑在玹将手机放在一旁，开始享受食物带来的最简单的快乐。  
他没有发现自己无意间碰开了自动定位。

3  
“你下班没有？”  
郑在玹今天不用加班，满心欢喜地戴上耳机准备下楼。走之前手机在口袋里短暂地震动，点开软件，是金道英发来的消息。  
“嗯。准备回家了。”郑在玹一本正经地回复，他以为金道英昨晚临时的兴趣应该已经退热，没有想到金道英会主动联系。  
虽然对方是自己一直关注着的人，但是现在这算什么情况？郑在玹怎么想都是自己被调戏了。  
就保持这样的距离吧，幻梦与憧憬还能继续。  
然而不得不承认，郑在玹骨子里是喜欢这种不常见的暧昧的——一种被人关注的感觉。然而万一金道英觉得无聊了退出了，郑在玹会莫名觉得很受伤。  
那还不如一开始就死守阵线。  
“我在你公司大厅，下来接我。”  
电梯里的郑在玹盯着的白色对话框，快要把屏幕盯出一个窟窿。他的脑内轰的一声，里面大概是有三百个窜天猴同时起飞。  
这种对话好像是情侣之间常有的：下来接我，去哪吃饭，看什么电影，今晚要回我家吗。  
郑在玹迷迷糊糊走出电梯，现在的大脑怕是已经失去了自主思考的能力。  
金道英没有再穿得像只胡乱开屏的孔雀，他换上正常的休闲装，口罩遮住了本来就不大的脸，外加一顶水田格渔夫帽。  
“怎么知道我公司在这的？金先生真是福尔摩斯。”  
“傻瓜吗？你自己定位开着呢。”  
郑在玹检查手机，通知栏“位置信息”的小图标刺眼地亮着。  
“还有，我和你说过了，金先生这个称呼真的让我浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。叫名字吧，求你。”  
“那道英跑过来找我有什么事呢？”  
“可以带我回你家吃饭吗？”  
没有想到金道英一上来就是惊天直球，郑在玹发现周围有女同事叽叽喳喳地朝他们这边看，脸上还带着诡异的笑。  
“走啊。”金道英直接抓住了郑在玹的手腕，将他向门口拖去。这一次郑在玹没有突然甩开手。  
现在的金道英看起来就是一个幼稚鬼而不是风情万千的交际花，郑在玹告诉自己，也许在这种场合下他可以就把金道英当做普通朋友。尽管他心中泛起悸动，并且这感觉冲着他喊叫：“你是不是恋爱了？”  
“但是回我家只能做公车，而且实不相瞒，现在家里只有拉面。”被拖着的郑在玹踉踉跄跄，他现在只能双手合十祈祷后面的女同事不要拿出手机拍照发八卦朋友圈。  
从公车的窗户向外望，街边的灯光都被拉成长条，如流星划过夜空。郑在玹家里公司不远，坐两站就能到，金道英一路上东张西望，一会就喊头晕。  
“你连公车都晕啊。”郑在玹笑了起来。  
“没怎么出来过。”金道英换了个姿势，把头抵在玻璃窗上。  
“那今天……会馆那里不会有人找你吗？”不想说的过于直白，郑在玹小心地试探。  
“我又不是洗脚城KTV那些土鳖牛郎，找我上床要预约的好吗？”金道英干脆把头靠在郑在玹的肩上，旁边的人没有拒绝，没有推开，金道英感觉到郑在玹把头偏了偏，给他留出了地方。“天亮之前我偷偷回去就行了……”  
这是什么灰姑娘午夜之前必须回家的狗血情节？  
郑在玹的家在某公寓的一楼，不是很大，但当时郑在玹为了那个朝阳爬满爬山虎的窗台租下了它。他穿好围裙，拿出两块拉面，准备晚餐。  
“为什么对我感兴趣呢？冒着被人抓到的危险偷偷跑出来……而且我是肉眼可见的穷。”，郑在玹提问时，金道英已经陷入了沙发里，发出了表达惬意的语气词。  
“看你长得帅。”金道英起身寻找有没有什么喝的，最后在冰箱里找到了香蕉牛奶。  
还真是一个敷衍的理由，郑在玹调整火候，准备卧两个鸡蛋。  
“行吧行吧，不只是因为你长得帅，我第一眼就感觉你器大活好，这个答案满意了吗？你在酒吧一夜情也要唠唠叨叨问这么多？”金道英凑到灶台边，看着郑在玹尚未扔掉的拉面袋，“现在拉面都有这么多口味了吗？”  
“你们也不常吃吧，很长肉啊这东西。”  
“平时我们那就吃牛排，蛤蜊汤，蔬菜沙拉什么的，吃面的话大概……pasta？”  
“唔哦……我们果然是两个世界的人……”郑在玹第一次明显地感觉到资本的力量，同时又觉得表面上对谁都爱搭不理的金道英更像是一个话痨。  
一大碗泡面被端在餐桌上，蒸汽袅绕，溏心蛋用筷子一戳，半固体的绒黄色蛋黄散发出诱人香气。郑在玹的面煮的恰到好处，没有因为加热时间过长而变成黏糊糊一团。他又从冰箱拿出了几瓶不同口味牛奶，推到金道英面前。  
金道英从来不知道牛奶可以有那么多口味，平时“蟾蜍”只允许他喝脱脂，于是他拿起草莓味的一口灌下去半瓶。  
“你马上要喝饱了，还有肚子吃面吗？”郑在玹给金道英盛好一碗面条又加了足够的汤。金道英迫不及待地抄起筷子挑起面条往嘴中塞却被烫得脸部变形，好不容易吞咽下去，他又赶紧喝了一口牛奶。  
“你叫什么来着，我想想……哦对，在玹，话说你是怎么知道我的，我感觉在会馆没见过你啊。”  
“道英也太小看互联网了。”  
金道英立马露出臭屁满意的表情，“你的意思是我是网路天菜吗，谢谢我也这么觉得。”，然后专心地投入到进食中。  
郑在玹有一搭没一搭地吃着，偷瞄对方塞得鼓鼓的腮帮和幅度小却快速的咀嚼动作，像极了享受莴苣叶的兔子。  
此时此刻，两人就像一对确认关系多年的情侣，无声地分享食物中藏匿着日常的温暖，才下舌尖，又上心间。  
“猫从脚下溜过/婴儿瞪大眼看我/这才是生活。”  
房间里没有温暖的壁炉，没有贪睡的猫咪，没有咿咿呀呀的孩童，可郑在玹却感到前所未有的安心，生活中所有的寻常与凄凉全都戛然而止。  
饭后金道英没有要走的意思，又回到沙发上，陷在松软的海绵内，在空调暖风的吹拂下眯起了眼睛。  
“真可惜，不能在你家过夜，不然我今晚一定会和你做爱。”金道英从来对自己内心想法不加掩饰，这是他第一次主动地想要与别人发生肉体的关系，工作归工作，生活归生活，他会忍不住想象第一缕阳光撒到被褥上时郑在玹将他搂入怀内，让他神魂迷失后又在满足中苏醒。他缺爱，而对方纯情温柔，天造地设。  
洗碗的郑在玹选择性地忽视了内容，转头询问要不要送他回去。  
“不用了，我自己能回去。你说你长得又帅，又会照顾人，要不要做我的秘密男友？”金道英戴好帽子准备出门，看到郑在玹真的是在认真思考，脸上的表情分明是藏不住的兴奋和为难交织，便伸手掐住了郑在玹的脸，“哎呦你还真的纠结啊，我骗你的听不出来吗？你说你怎么这么不禁逗，怪可爱的。”  
“我之后说不定还会突然跑过来，你不要被吓到了。”

4  
之后金道英多次出现于郑在玹的公司大厅，公寓门口。他知道这样做不太好，但是那天晚上郑在玹在厨房忙活的背影，那些味道多样的牛奶，总是不经允许就闯入他的思绪，会馆时钟的时针分针像抽搐的醉鬼的腿，转动的过程变得空虚枯燥。甚至在别的男人在他身上发泄欲望时，金道英毫无反应，满脑子想着什么时候能去见郑在玹。  
他终于在十二月份的一次见面中走出了第一步，得偿所愿地与郑在玹在公园里接吻，他不知不觉地贪恋郑在玹的一切，主动贴近渴求这个吻更加火热。  
“我们现在算是什么？”郑在玹的声音像是夏日太平洋上的热带风暴，温热潮湿又富有磁性。“我和你在谈恋爱，但是我们都不能和别人说。”  
短暂的对话后，嘴唇继续缠绵地纠缠。  
金道英知道郑在玹的生日在二月十四，于是情人节当天一大早就给郑在玹发去了生日祝福。  
“今年情人节撞上周六了，有空吗？”  
“想要有什么计划吗：D”不出两分钟，郑在玹发来了回复。  
“我今天闲一整天，达官显贵都有正经妻子情妇要陪，不会有人来了，带我去游乐园玩好不好，我还没有去过。”  
当两人好不容买了票挤进人满为患的游乐园 ，时间已经将近八点半。金道英仍然警惕地戴着口罩，理由是“不排除平时的客人一时脑抽想要扮演好爸爸角色带小孩来这里的可能性”。  
暮冬初春，还残存料峭凛冽的寒意，金道英非要挑战过山车，结果被灌了一肚子冷风，下来之后余惊未定却又开始打嗝，郑在玹赶紧跑去买了一大杯热奶茶来给金道英暖胃。临近中，午到了饭点，游乐园的人逐渐散去，俩人不知不觉走到了旋转木马前。不愿和郑在玹分开坐，金道英执意要上唯一一个南瓜车造型的。  
“你是什么公主吗？”郑在玹理好金道英在风中乱作一团的头发。  
“这样的话就可以和你一起拍照了。”金道英喝完最后一口奶茶，将杯子扔进垃圾桶。  
自己的恋人是真的很缺乏安全感，郑在玹看着环着自己手臂的金道英，一种酸楚突然从肌肉的每一丝纤维中渗出，顺着神经线爬向全身。逢场作戏的露水之情可能让眼前人早已明白，与这贫瘠的废墟之境，只有自身才值得依靠。陷入泥淖前的挣扎，茫然空洞的等待，笨拙地在黑暗的角落里拥抱自己满是伤痕的身体，一切的一切都像看似痊愈的血痂，下面依旧是难以名状的痛苦和降维的伤痛。如同蚌壳中光鲜亮丽的珍珠，却是亿万颗名为“堕落”的沙砾构筑起的神圣宫殿。  
被他人的欲望控制，又被他人的欲望抛弃，自厌的情绪会像口腔中的血味，不可抑制地弥散。  
这段的关系尽头的结局显而易见，但郑在玹从来不会因此而主动放弃爱的权利。所谓爱情带给人的满足，从来不存在于世俗规定的圆满结局，而是像散落道旁的石英云母，自己摭拾过才明白零星闪光带给人的感动。它是一种共感共情追逐信仰的过程，不是吊悬于终点处功利性的奖赏。  
坐在南瓜车上，音乐叮咚如淙淙流水，虽然是白天，忽明忽暗斑斓如蛱蝶的小彩灯却足以营造如梦似幻的氛围，让空气浸染上如醴酪般甘酸并存的迷人滋味 。金道英舒服地倚着郑在玹，在手机里留下了合照后将口罩拉下，向对方索吻。  
恋人间对于肌肤相亲的渴求是惊人的，好似涸辙之鱼对水有本能的热望。金道英的嘴中还残存奶茶的滋味，郑在玹侧过头捧住爱人的脸，细致品尝对方。舒芙蕾如云般绵软的质感也比不过金道英的双唇，他们在细微的鼻息之间交换太过炽热滚烫的爱恋。  
“待会去你家。”

5  
“要没有想吃的？我去楼下便利店买。”郑在玹准备再次出门，却被金道英环腰抱住。  
“饭可以下午吃。”他抬起头望着郑在玹，“可我现在更想吃你……”  
“一生中起码要有一次，让我能把身体交给自己喜欢的人吧。”  
郑在玹愣住了，表达欲望的话语却中分明能听出决绝和无奈。  
金道英是鼓足了多少勇气才说出这句话呢？不同于前几次的玩笑，他语气平静而沉重，仿佛做好了被拒绝的准备，心中是不是在害怕拒绝，害怕自己以为他也曾对其他人说过一样的话，害怕自己认为风月场中的人不配拥有严肃真诚的情感？  
“你要是嫌脏的话，就算了。”  
能明显感到怀中的人在细微颤抖后趋于僵硬，郑在玹马上将其抱紧，“不会的，不要这样说自己。”  
爱欲的撩拨是一个叠加的过程，而吻是一个隐藏开关，开启帘栊下所有的故事。衣服被胡乱地脱下，扔在地板上，两颗年轻的心于爱的陶醉中融为一体。世界无限地收缩坍塌，只在于两具坦诚相见的躯体之间。舌欲舌的交缠，指与指的紧扣，化作无数绳索，拴住了游走无依的灵魂。他们像是天生的连体婴，抚慰对方，也在抚慰自己。床单的布料发出窸窸窣窣的声音，郑在玹的手在金道英细腻的肌肤上游走，如同精致的工艺品需要被轻柔对待，郑在玹不敢有其他的动作，只是将自己的温度传递给身下的人。  
泪凝纤睫。  
金道英哭了。  
郑在玹赶紧起身，只要金道英说一句不愿意，他马上就会停止。  
“怎么了？”揩去了眼角的一滴泪珠，郑在玹用指腹摩挲着金道英的面颊，试图平复他的情绪。  
“只是太高兴了。”金道英马上给出一个笑容，又像在嘲笑自己怎么情感如此充溢，“太高兴了……一下子没有忍住。”  
从来都是被冰冷地对待，金道英觉得自己只是充当一个容器，容纳别人无处发泄的欲念，任人在身上留下淫靡的痕迹和一种华美的凄凉。可是他并不是器物，是一个有血有肉活生生的人，也会在故作坚强之余渴望被爱，渴望有一个怀抱来宽慰他每一片被撕裂后在风中飘零的心。  
人类是一种矛盾的生物体，既可以咬着牙走过荆棘之途，也会脆弱到因为一个眼神、一句话而泪流满面。  
金道英让郑在玹在床边坐好，跪坐在地，将头埋入双腿之间，伸出舌头，从阴茎的底部开始舔舐，小巧的舌尖顺着经络向上移动，最终张嘴含住了整个顶端。一种从未体验过的快感像无止境的潮汐席卷了郑在玹，从头顶贯穿，所到之处燎起一串火花。金道英小心翼翼地动作着，努力让阴茎整根没入，他时不时抬眼观察郑在玹的表情，无辜的像是吃冰棒的学生。郑在玹努力克制向前挺腰的欲望，伸手去抚摸金道英后颈的软肉，仰起头享受。  
呼吸逐渐变得急促，金道英动作的速度也慢慢变快，含着津液吮吸，发出令人脸红的声音，伴随着郑在玹低沉的哼声，微凉的精液射入了滚烫的口腔。  
不假思索地咽下，喉结滚动，发出咕嘟一声。  
郑在玹迅速低头与恋人分享属于自己的甜膻气息，再次将金道英压在身下。  
“等一下，我家好像没有避孕套。”  
“要那东西干什么，我又没病。”  
“不是这个意思，因为我家也没有润滑油，所以不带套怕你疼。”  
“不用，你直接上，我能忍住。”  
“张嘴。”  
将手指伸入口腔搅弄，蘸取足够的津液，郑在玹掰开金道英的双腿，认真地进行扩张。  
细长的指节在逼仄的甬道内探索，探寻着敏感点。  
“平时那些人做之前不帮你扩张吗？”  
“哪里会，一个个都不能等，还有的喝的半醉，连套都得我自己帮他戴。”  
撕裂的疼痛郑在玹不曾体会过，但看到金道英盯着天花板若无其事的样子，心中又是一阵酸胀。  
搔刮到某一处软肉时，金道英的腰软了一下，郑在玹记住了位置。  
加进三根手指后，金道英分泌出一些肠液，身体也趋于放松。  
“可以进来了吗？”  
郑在玹扶正阴茎，对准了粉红色的后穴，轻轻地蹭着，在得到许可后，耐心地挺入，动作缓慢得像在打开一只裹紧的花苞。金道英扬起下巴，感受着性器的形状一点点在自己的身体内变得明晰。敏感点被反复碾压，快感延伸如慢动作，惹得他一阵战栗。  
“在你走过和我们相爱之前/我不过是水，和水一样无形的沙粒/你拥抱我才突然凝结成为肉体。”  
金道英无意识地抓挠郑在玹的后背，留下一道道红痕。颈窝、锁骨、乳首，郑在玹在上面烙上暧昧的酡红，下身也加快了抽送的频率。大腿内侧轻微抽搐的肌肉献出了心跳的虔诚，交合处承受着越发猛烈的撞击，头顶的光点像融化的黄油，融合，翻滚，最终在空中相离，碎裂。  
一如干枯的河床终于等来春潮的冲刷，金道英直到今日才真正体会到性爱的繁复缠绵，简单的肉体关系被注入了真挚的情感，带来幻觉式的眩晕。身体在分拆后无数次重组，他沉醉于这种在失重与超重之间来回切换的极致癫狂。  
四周的墙壁不断反射金道英细碎的呻吟和隐约的水声，他像秋日成熟的果实，被放入酒桶，发出沙沙的发酵声。性，也恰如一种酒，让人迷醉。金道英在其中既悄无声息地腐烂，又获得了一种更加醇厚和富有层次感的新生。  
耳垂被郑在玹咬住，他开始最后的冲刺。金道英早已陷入了时间的空白，他用双腿环住郑在玹的腰，要对方进入的更深，他准备好接纳。  
“直接……直接射在里面……”  
阴茎挺入到前所未有的深度，甚至连囊袋都快要没入，郑在玹达到了第二次高潮，尽数射在了金道英体内。浊白色的精液一点点流出，像爬向伊甸园的蜗牛经过人间，兀自留下透明涎液。  
午后的光线透过窗帘，亲吻这两具相拥的身体。

6  
五月榴花红蕾姣。  
冬日的缱绻没有停止，这段关系远比双方预期的都要长久。  
然而金道英陷入了新的困境。  
真正的贞洁，并不是社会伦理的要求，而是爱情的自然结果，身体在情人的唇下舒展，如羽毛般轻盈，同时对于其他个体产生封闭的漠然感，渴望保持距离。金道英缩在床上，听着窗外溷绿池塘上鸟雀略过的呢喃软语。刚刚在浴室清理过身上的一片混乱，此刻的他只觉得腰酸背痛。爱壑难填，他无法做到专心致志地工作，甚至需要将在自己身上撒野的男人想象郑在玹才能强忍住推开对方的冲动。  
起身下床，拉开桌上一个小小的木盒，他将几个月前去游乐园的照片托会馆里的姐姐带出去印了出来，整齐地收纳其中，旁边放着一个黑色的小盒子，里面是以银线做装饰的天鹅绒，一条挂着小铂金锁的项链安静地躺在里面。这是他给郑在玹准备的礼物，等待在未来的某一天亲手为对方戴上。  
“明天晚上有迎夏舞会，今晚好好休息，明天记得下来。”“蟾蜍”叩了叩门，在外面说完话后就转身下了楼，不给金道英应答的机会。  
一声非常微弱的叹息后，金道英将头埋进了枕头里。如此的纸醉金迷曲意逢合的生活终于给他带来了将要溺弊的痛苦，每一次与郑在玹见面后，是深如枯井不见底端的不安，希望在点燃他的同时也在腐蚀他。他渴望待在郑在玹身边，却清楚的明白，有什么不可见形的东西终究是堵在了他们之间。他无法逃离这座死牢，可能是十年，也有可能短短几年后，当他被权贵厌倦，便只能被赶到阴暗无光的角落，成为时代的弃婴，任由自己的荒凉成为更新的荒凉。  
离开这里，只有两种方式。一种是等待姿色衰败后无奈地退场，还有一种是被他人以一笔合理的价钱“买下”，从人人得以亵玩变成臣服于一个特定的对象。金道英不明白为什么后者这种类似于买卖人口的勾当在当今社会仍然存在，但可悲的是，这是事实。  
舞会上，富家公子搂着交际花的细腰，蹭着对方裹在旗袍下若隐若现的大腿。有人直接在昏暗的走道里提枪上阵，不加遮掩的呻吟从角落传来。颓靡、淫乱、纵欲、享乐，金道英瘫坐在沙发上，却像坐在一排牙齿上般不适。他陪着身旁的人一杯一杯地喝，琥珀色的液体被不点自红的唇呡住，在食道上点火，是热辣辣的痛。对方不断让侍者上酒，金道英的头有些昏昏沉沉，想着这人到底点了什么度数的。腰部被不安分的手抚摸，调情的语言也逐渐变得不堪入耳，对方伸手开始从上面解开金道英丝绸衬衫的纽扣，锁骨处的旖旎春光一览无余，淡淡的香水气息让人情迷意乱。  
“您也不是第一次来，我的规矩还不懂吗？”金道英止住对方乱来的手，试图拖延时间，可对方大有霸王硬上弓的意思，“对啊我可是常客还怕我赖账不成，先给我亲一口呗……”  
手被紧紧攥住，金道英自暴自弃地闭上眼睛。  
“可以和您跳一支舞吗？”  
郑在玹此刻站在一旁，捧着一大束香槟玫瑰，头发用摩丝梳得服服帖帖，带着一副金丝眼镜，穿着修身的灰色西服，皮鞋闪闪发亮。  
金道英赶紧推开身边的人，迅速收束了脸上震惊的表情，挂上微笑，“提醒过您要先交钱，现在可不怪我哦。我也不好拂这位公子面子，先失陪了。”，然后告诉一旁的侍者接过花束，送到自己房间。  
台上的侍者拉起新的小提琴曲，人们在舞池中间摇晃。  
“你怎么跑来了？”金道英小声说道，眼前的郑在玹不再是“纯情学长”，倒真有商界精英的意思。  
“给你惊喜啊，我把年假提出了两天。偷偷告诉你，我这西服还是租来的，工装太皱巴了我都没时间熨。”  
突然意识到恋人目击刚才的全过程，金道英将头搭在郑在玹的肩膀上，“你都看见了吧……对不起。”  
“没事……我知道你也不想的。”  
两人的舞步轻柔缓慢，像是摇篮摇摆的节奏，郑在玹抚着金道英的后背安慰着。  
“哦对了，有东西要送给你。”，来到舞池边缘，郑在玹从口袋里掏出一个黑色的小盒子，金道英只觉得十分眼熟。  
哒的一声，盖子被修长的手指打开。  
一条铂金项链，下方坠着一把小小的锁。  
泪，来的毫无预兆，金道英觉得耳蜗轰鸣，身体发颤，心脏像是被酒精棉擦过，惊喜之余又有淡淡的冰凉苦涩。一段注定无果的恋情，一种毫无用处的默契。眼眶滚烫起来，世界逐渐模糊，一颗硕大的泪珠滴在了丝绸质地的袖口，像一滴墨水，越晕越淡。  
“你怎么那么幼稚……想锁住我吗？”，金道英面带泪水，笑着。  
郑在玹拿出项链，温柔地系在他的脖子上，像是在牧师的见证下为伴侣戴上一枚钻戒。  
“等我一下。”  
金道英转身上了楼，进了卧室，不一会便拿着自己先前准备的礼物下了楼。  
“闭上眼。”  
郑在玹顺从地闭上双眼，感受着金道英越来越近的呼吸，对方的手似乎在颈后扣着什么。  
“然而，我同样幼稚。”  
郑在玹低头一看，挂着锁的项链隐秘地闪着光。  
窗外开始燃放焰火，金道英房间中的香槟玫瑰被流光撒上细密的金粉。  
“爱上你是我今生最大的幸福，想你是我最甜蜜的痛苦，和你在一起是我的骄傲，没有你的我就像一只迷失了航线的船。”  
这是香槟玫瑰的花语。

7  
六月的空气逐渐变得燥热，知了没完没了地吵，惹的人心烦。  
金道英不知道现在的有钱人为什么喜欢跑到他们这种地方过生日。  
一个过六十大寿的老人，带着翡翠扳指，坐在一群搔首弄姿的女人中间，西装快要被肚子上敦实的肥肉撑开，微笑着接受其他人献上的生日祝福，十分受用。  
金道英碍于面子说了些客套的祝词，喝了两杯，便觉得脸红耳热。找了个理由准备退场，好在寿星并不是什么十分难缠的类型，应允了金道英上楼休息的请求。闪进了洗手间，金道英打开水龙头，往脸上泼了些，对着镜子照照，是艳压桃花的酡红。  
目光扫过，发现有个人躲在墙边，紧张地拿洗手间消毒过的热毛巾擦着白衬衫上的红酒渍。  
对方骤然抬头，抱歉地笑了笑，“或许……这边有洗手液之类的吗？”  
金道英通过镜子看着对方，估摸着对方的年龄绝对比自己要小，大概是被谁家被父亲拖来参加生日宴的小少爷，身姿峻拔，眉眼之间竟然有些郑在玹的影子。  
他蹲下身，从收纳柜摸出一瓶洗手液，摆在台子上。  
“红酒渍，好像洗手液是洗不掉的，要用专门的洗衣液。”  
留下了善意的提醒，金道英转身准备离开。  
“啊……那可怎么办……我父亲看到了肯定要训我的。”年轻人眼角低垂，语气里满是失落。  
金道英叹了口气，探出头呼唤侍者，“去后面衣帽间看看有没有大一点的白衬衫，带他去那里换一件。”  
急着回房间，金道英给年轻人留下的最后一句话是“不必还了。”  
郑在玹下了班，准备做个洋葱鸡肉炒饭草草应付一下，手机突然滴滴响起，原来是金道英的讯息。  
“你现在那边方便吗？想你了。”  
知道金道英要来，郑在玹编辑了一条回了过去，  
“晚饭吃了吗，没吃的话想吃什么我现在去楼下超市买菜做。”  
“唔我还没有什么想法诶，随便你吧。”  
“那……今晚吃关东煮吧，虽然是夏天，吃点热热的也很舒服^^”  
“那我现在去喽。”  
海带和白萝卜烹的清汤在锅中翻滚，溢出鲜香，各色丸类、蟹棒、豆腐泡、多种蔬菜在汤中起起伏伏。郑在玹耐心地撇去表面的白沫，将火调小收汤。  
门铃响起，郑在玹前去开门。  
金道英穿着粉红色的丝绸衬衫白色的长裤，胸口缀着一大串荷叶边的装饰，还有一个白色的蝴蝶结。  
郑在玹关上门，忍不住发笑，“你怎么穿成这样跑过来了。  
“有个老不死的在会馆过生日，实在无聊。没事，我让姐姐帮我看着，发现他们要结束了就发讯息给我，我再回去。”  
夏夜的风也是令人微醺的，怕把这金贵的衣服弄脏，郑在玹拿出了围裙帮金道英系上。  
天空中的晚霞是紫色和粉色交融，两人像是两只小动物，头碰头地享用热气腾腾的晚餐。  
“有一种家的感觉。”金道英往牛肉丸上吹气，小心翼翼地咬了一口，害怕里面的肉汁滋出来，“虽然我从来没有拥有过真正意义上的家。”  
“但是我现在大概有一个模糊的概念，”  
“能和你一起吃饭的地方就是家。”  
品尝食物，更是品尝一种情怀和氛围，品尝与亲人、爱人在世俗烟火间共同生活的现世安稳。只要与心爱的人一起，区区方寸的饭桌也能是桃源佳境，粗粝的麦饭豆羹于停著处也可齿颊留香。  
“有时在想，要是我能跑出来，就拿之前赚的钱当启动资金，开家咖啡店。我们雇人打理，挂名店长，有事没事就去转转。”  
“你要是哪天在公司累了，不想干了，就辞职。你想想，就凭你那张脸，往店里边一坐，那小姑娘还不扎堆来啊。”  
郑在玹喝了一口牛奶，打趣道，“哦？那人家小姑娘找我要电话号码，我是给还是不给啊。”  
金道英恶狠狠的咬了一口蟹棒，嘴上却说，“随你便呗，你乐意跟人家走我都不带说个不的。”  
“只怕你舍不得。那我就一把把你拉过来，给她看我们的项链，'哎呀对不住，我有男朋友了'。”  
“吃你的饭。”金道英笑了出来，佯装生气。  
一个对未来抱有希望和憧憬的可怜人是永远不会意识到“未来”这个词的可怕之处的，奇迹在未来，可许多痛苦也同样在未来。它是一眼望不到边际的暧昧迷雾。  
把一切赌在未来，有可能结局是失去自由的苟延残喘。

8  
几天后的星期日，“蟾蜍”叫金道英去她房间。这是很罕见的事，她能从金道英身上榨取最多的利润，金道英也一向让她放心，所以她一般不加以干涉。  
“你个小冤家还真是好命，李家小少爷点名要带你走，你可就偷着乐吧。李家可就是爽快，一次性钱都付清了。”  
“蟾蜍”涂满口红的大嘴一张一合，金道英却失去了理解的能力，幸福的迷梦、互相的承诺、缠绵的温存，全都在一瞬间分崩离析，变成了茫莽无垠的废墟。心脏像被一万只猫爪抓挠，成倍叠加的痛苦充溢全身，继而被随意割裂，抛向不知名的空间。  
“所以……这是什么意思……”金道英攥紧拳头，指节泛白。  
“快点上去收拾东西，人家晚上七点就开车来带你。”  
真相没有了虚假的矫饰，变得刺耳，金道英一下呆住了。  
“钱退给他，我不去。”以这样的方式出去等于是变向谋杀，一旦金主兴趣乏然，他将成为一个毫无用处的废人。  
“你傻呀，人家要你是抬举你，李先生是最看不上我们这类人的，要不是李家小少爷小小年纪没了娘，他爹宠他，人家能愿意花钱买你出去？”  
空气凝固，是尴尬的沉默。金道英咬着嘴唇，最终开口了，“我有喜欢的人了，我要留在这里等他。”  
对方脸上青一阵紫一阵，很是难看，却也没有发作，“那你喜欢的是哪家公子？”  
“他就是一个普普通通的白领，在xx公司工作，不是哪家的富二代，”  
“蟾蜍”一声惊呼“了不得！”一边顺着心口，好像要被金道英气到心肌梗死了。  
“小冤家你可行行好，别搁这犯傻，那李家是什么人？李先生他弟现在可就管着这一块，要是他家小少爷一来气，和他叔叔一说，咱们这会馆可就底朝天被端掉啦！求你怜惜怜惜我，看在我也养你二十几年的份上，别耍小性子。”  
“退一万步讲，就为你嘴里那位好，你也不能不去。刚刚说的xx公司的老总和这李家是沾亲带故的，开除一个小职员可不就和吃饭一样简单，答应我，乖孩子，咱不干这傻事。”  
“蟾蜍”的话如同滚落在地上的珠子，磅礴地翻滚，一时很难停下，却又好像开了刃的匕首，每一个字都狠狠地扎进金道英的心。  
他终于明白阻隔在他和郑在玹之间无形的墙是什么了。是他人的权势与金钱，是自己任人宰割蹂躏的身份与地位，是二人终将被上流阶层掌控把玩的命运。他不甘心，却清楚的明白所有不切实际的希冀都不能再有了，也不应该再有了。原来他拥有的所谓“相对的自由”都是有前提的，自己那些自爱自怜，那些晶莹的桀骜，那些被他人容忍的玄远冷峻，全都不值一提又不堪一击，最终成了一个猩红刺眼的笑话。混沌的泥泞里容不得真挚的情感，所有的千丝千肠都被无情地碾碎，最后只能消散于风，在麻木中无处寻觅。同时，他没有资格为了自己的爱情赌上郑在玹的未来，这是自私的，也是不公平的。  
“我要再去见他一面。拜托了，这是最后一个请求。”  
“蟾蜍”露出满意的神色，在金道英出门前她好像想起了什么，“哎呦喂你瞧我这脑子，李家小少爷还让我给你捎个信来着，说你听了就知道他是谁了。”  
“他说谢谢你那晚借他的白衬衫。”  
金道英没有想到那晚偶发的善心竟然葬送了自己，但他此时已经无暇顾及这些。  
今天，他要与爱人道别。  
暮色下，街边的灯光已经亮起，金道英站在郑在玹家长满绿色爬山虎的窗前，下定决心敲了敲窗户。  
他的脖子上此时已经没有了项链，银色的亮光在指缝间忽隐忽现。  
熟悉的脸在对上视线的一刹那写满了惊讶，“怎么突然来了？站在这里干嘛你等一下我去开门。”  
“不，不必了。今天有点赶，看看你就走。”  
“道英什么时候也这么肉麻了？你以前不是这种类型哦。”郑在玹脸上有两个圆圆的酒窝，以往每次性事结束，金道英都会缩在郑在玹胸口前，伸手去戳戳看。  
“怎么的？我愿意。只需你肉麻不许我肉麻啊？过来，让我好好看看。”  
郑在玹将头伸出窗台，饶有兴趣地等着对方下一步的动作。  
“我发现我们俩现在好像罗密欧与朱丽叶哦，你站在屋里探出头看我，我站在窗台下。”  
“你的意思是我是朱丽叶？反了吧。”郑在玹发出呵呵的笑声作为回应。  
“再把头往前伸一伸，我要亲你。”  
郑在玹知道金道英喜欢与他进行肢体接触，乖乖地照办，没有任何质疑。  
绵软的舌尖伸了进来，金道英踮起脚，环住了郑在玹的脖颈，夕阳血红色的余晖之下，这个吻细腻而又甜蜜，好像沉湎于永生与永恒之间，不愿意结束这份温存。  
煦风吹过，郑在玹感觉脖子上有些痒痒的。  
“好啦，今天那边还有点事，我要先回去咯。”努力克制自己的情绪，金道英故作轻松。  
然而他的双臂如脱水蔬菜般无力地垂下。  
手中已经空无一物。  
“要早点睡，不要熬夜，明天还要上班。”  
“再见。”  
在佛家禅语里，“再见”有时代表的是“再也不见”。  
明天，晨曦会照常照耀大地，如同蝼蚁的人们会照常如行尸走肉般疲于奔命，早餐小贩的叫卖声还会照常响起。但是明天的自己将在一个陌生的环境里，如失去生机的余烬朽木任人戏弄，如套上项圈的宠物狗，不再有零星半点的自由。金道英的脸上多了两行泪，明明是夏季，却好像挂起了凛冽的冬风，无情地吹干了泪水，在肌肤上留下钻心刺骨的剧痛。  
明天，不再有明天。

9  
郑在玹意识到事情不太对劲是在晚饭后洗手的时候。  
对着镜子抬头，郑在玹瞥见领口处两条银色的铂金链像是互相交缠的银蛇，底端两个一模一样的锁安然地来回摇晃。  
金道英在接吻的时候把锁还给了他。  
不再留有思考的时间，郑在玹抓起钥匙跑到大街上拦了一辆计程车，奔向xx会馆。  
当他来到门口被保镖拦住的时候，他发现“蟾蜍”站在门口，抽着女士烟。  
“你就是郑在玹？”  
郑在玹不承认也不否认，只是死死盯住“蟾蜍”，“我找金道英。”  
“李家带走了，刚走不久。”  
“他走之前，叫我把这个木盒子带给你，叫你回去再看。”  
“年轻人，劝你不要犯傻，放手吧，对你和他都好。”  
郑在玹抱着木盒，像抱着一个十代单传的婴儿，走进了同事们以前常去聚会的酒吧，选了一个远离人群的角落，要了一杯深水炸弹。  
舌尖的苹果白兰地和石榴糖浆几乎没有丝毫甜味，反而是柠檬汁的酸突出重围。郑在玹被酒辣出了眼泪，颤抖着手打开了木盒。  
在游乐园拍的合照码放的很整齐，初春的回忆给了郑在玹一记重拳，内脏仿佛都在被缓慢腐蚀。一旁还放着其他约会时郑在玹送金道英的零零碎碎的小物件：一只浅黄色的纸飞机，上面有郑在玹用钢笔抄的诗句；一个小兔子的钥匙扣，郑在玹有成对的小狗挂件，在他的钥匙串上；一小瓶香水，金道喜欢这个味道，买了两瓶，一瓶在郑在玹家里，他一直没舍得用。  
最后，是一朵早已被氧化的香槟玫瑰。  
深水炸弹已经干掉了半杯，郑在玹意识朦胧，他趴在吧台上，手中抚摸着那已经干枯蜷曲的花瓣。  
在金道英被告知要离开的时候，他有尝试挣扎过吗？郑在玹无从知晓，因为二人的生命是如此卑微弱小，也许连反抗的机会都不被给予。此时此刻，只有手中那一朵枯萎的玫瑰，能够证明那段时光是曾经真实存在过的温暖，成了郑在玹痛苦生命的唯一庇护。匍匐过漾满褶皱的残败岁月，那曾经饱满过的香槟花色，如同他们十指相扣时彼此眼中闪过的幸福的微光。想象过的结局有很多种，天真烂漫的幻想亦有很多种，却还是被无情地碾碎了，留下满地飘零，在杂陈五味不可名状的情绪中消失。  
夏天，郑在玹却用烈酒来温暖自己快如死尸般冰冷打颤的躯体。  
郑在玹坐在一爿湖泊边，水光是诡谲的橙红，像是残阳被谁割裂了血管，将滚烫的血液注入其中。  
他呆呆地望着湖面，平静如磐的水面吐出了一朵朵香槟色的玫瑰。如同盂兰盆节时生者放入水中的花灯，为离魂指引往生的来路。郑在玹将手沁入水中，却无法洗清离愁，他捞起一捧玫瑰，与幻如隔世的馥郁重新对视。水面印出了郑在玹的面庞，一朵玫瑰落下，一切虚幻消失在无边涟漪之中。郑在玹发了疯般捞起水中的玫瑰，然而花朵源源不断地升起，永无止境，仿佛他只要抓住些什么，就能挽回些什么，就可以倒退些许时间，去避免如此的结局，改写所谓的宿命。  
四周出现了脚步声，踏着心跳的节拍，郑在玹抬头，远处有熟悉的身影，可对方似乎被隔在了一个平行的宇宙，永远也无法来到他的身边。临水照花，浮花浪蕊散尽之后，是无法正视与接受的惨淡人间。  
郑在玹烂醉如泥，却还是擎着那朵玫瑰。  
天渐渐黑下来了，月亮像是在水中淘澄过一般，水淋淋地升起来了。  
郑在玹固执地驻足在梦中，守着一片琥珀，等待一个永远不可相见的人。  
哪怕在那个空间之中，斜阳永不落，没有爱，也没有怜悯。  
他不愿离开那里，  
他永远离不开那里。  
最后的最后，他的口中，噙满了液态的海盐。


End file.
